


You bring out the Omega in me

by Escape_April



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tony Stark, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escape_April/pseuds/Escape_April
Summary: Tony has hidden the fact he’s an omega ever since the day he presented as one. What happens when newly presented Peter Parker moves into the compound?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 25
Kudos: 312
Collections: IronSpider*





	1. Chapter 1

Tony woke with a groan, sweat all over his body. He looked around disoriented, things slowly start to gain focus. He was in his own bedroom lying in his bed. Slowly he gets up in bed, resting on his elbows looking around the room. Still not catching up with why he felt so off. He manages to sit completely up in bed, throwing his leg over the side and get out of bed. He staggers out of bed lifting his hand and runs it through his hair. Again, he looks around the room having no clue what happened and why he was feeling so completely off. He hadn’t been drinking last night and he hadn’t had an all-night bender in his lab for the past few days because Peter had just moved into the compound. He had spent the last couple of days trying to make sure everything was all right for Peter and he would settle in all right.

He reaches his bathroom and relieves himself, flushing and goes to stand in front of his sink. He turns on the water and washes his hands looking up and see himself in the mirror. His cheeks flushed; it was clear he was running a temperature higher than normal. He leans down and throws some water in his face, surely that will freshen him up. He turns off the water grabs a towel and dries off his face and hands, and that’s when he feels a cramp in his lower stomach. He tenses and grabs the sink. _Surely he didn’t just feel a cramp?_ Before he even finishes that thought he feels another cramp, this time groaning because it was stronger than the first. _Oh crap,_ he thinks as he staggers back into his bedroom going straight for his bed. Another cramp and he hurriedly get into bed, the moment his head lands on his pillow he gets his phone dialing Pepper who picks up almost right away.

“Hey To-“ She doesn’t get further before he interrupts her “Pep. I’m in fucking heat.” He grits out as he feels yet another cramp, this time he feels himself slick up too.

“But you’re never in heat. Aren’t you on suppressants anymore?” She sounds confused and he can just imagine her brows furrow.

“Of course I am.” He says with a sigh. He’s starting to feel quite uncomfortable in his clothes and he can feel how he starting to slick up even more. “I don’t know what’s wrong. But I need you to take care of everything during my heat. Can you tell the others I’m away or-or something?” His pulse is quickening, sweat all over his body, temperature rising and he’s starting to pant a little.

“Of course, I’ll tell everyone you’re away on business.” Pepper is quick to assure him. Before he can say anything she continues “But Tony, you’re not supposed to be able to go into heat when you’re on your suppressants.”

Tony who was in the midst of getting his shirt over his head when she spoke quickly disposes it on the floor and says “I know. I’ll look into that later. But Pep… I’ve got to go.” And hangs up. Now knowing she will take care of everything he quickly reaches for his boxers to get them off too. As he reaches for his bedside table he says out loud “FRIDAY, if you could please lock down my floor and if anyone asks for me, tell them I can’t be reached at the moment.”

“You got it boss.” FRIDAY answers. Tonys fingers curl around a dildo he’s got tucked away in his nightstand gets it out and lay back on the bed spreading his legs.

“Can’t believe I’m in heat.” He mumbles to himself as he gets a firm grip on the dildo moving it towards his hole that is now completely slick. The best part about being in heat is he doesn’t need any prep to take the dildo, the worst part is being so in need of a knot he can’t help the whimpers leaving his lips when the dildo enters him, knowing it can’t knot him like an alpha can.


	2. Chapter 2

It takes a whole week before Tony feels like himself again. No longer insatiably hungry for a knot to fill him up, breeding him, make him feel like a good omega. He’s standing in front of his mirror hands on the sink looking at himself shaking his head. How had this happened? He hadn’t had a heat in years. He hadn’t had one so long that the only reason Pepper even knew about him being an omega, was because she used to be his assistant and had had to pick up his suppressants for him that one time he forgot to get Rhodey to do it for him. Pepper and Rhodey were the only two persons in the whole entire world who knew about his true designation. Everyone else thought he was a Beta with Alpha tendencies thanks to the suppressants and scent blocking perfumes.

He lets go of the sink and turns toward his bathtub. He turns off the water as the tub is now filled with water and scent blocking soap. The gets into the tub, rests his head at the edge and closes his eyes.

He couldn’t help but think if anyone had found out about the truth somehow and had done something to mess up his suppressants. But who could’ve possibly done that? The only people he sees these days are his fellows team members and Pepper. He has spent several months secluded at the compound seeing only the avengers and every now and then Pepper when she popped in to see how things were going. He shakes his head. No one could’ve gotten to him. But he decides just to be sure to test his suppressants in his lab the moment he’s gotten some proper food to eat.

After about 30 min. in the bath he gets out and dry himself off with a towel. He enters his walk-in-closet and get an old t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He sprays on some of the scent blocking perfume, sure no one would be able to tell he’s just been in heat for the past week. He enters the bedroom “FRIDAY if you could please ventilate the room while I’m away.”

“Of course boss.” FRIDAY answers as he grabs the door handle, opens the door and leave his room. He had been smart enough to remove the bedsheets but couldn’t be bothered to put on new already. The room would need to be properly ventilated so it would no longer smell of his heat. He closes the door and shakes his head and go towards the elevator. He steps inside and asks Friday to take him to the common area, so he could get something to eat.

As he enters the common room he goes straight for the kitchen area and realizes it’s a bit later in the morning than he first thought, with Steve, Bucky and Sam already being there, Steve busy making waffles. The Omega part of him wants to whimper at the smell of the two Alphas there. Steve and Bucky where the most alpha alphas he had ever met, which probably had to do with the serum. But him being fresh out of heat a part of him wants to bare his neck, get down on his knees and beg for them to mate him. He quickly shakes his head, knowing that was definitely not at thought he wanted right now, because if he started to slick up right now his chances of hiding his designation would decrease, especially with the two super soldiers.

“Morning Tony. Want some waffles?” Steve says looking up from his waffle making. Both Bucky and Sam mumbling out a good morning staring at the waffles, both obviously impatient. Tony clears his throat “Morning. Uh… Yeah that would be great, thanks” he says looking at where Bucky and Sam are sitting in the middle of the kitchen island. He decides Sam is the safer bet sitting next to, with him being a beta. As he takes the seat next to Sam, he can’t help but notice the now stronger scent of Steve and Bucky. God he had forgotten how terrible it was being around Alphas right after a heat. He probably should’ve stayed away for another day, but he had spent an entire week in bed and couldn’t stay cooped up any longer. Besides a heat isn’t supposed to last a week, 3 days and 4 at most, something was definitely wrong.

He turns back to reality when a plate with waffles covered in vanilla syrup, strawberries and blackberries is set before him. His stomach rumbles and his mouth salivate at the smell of the food. _God it smells amazing_ he thinks as he picks up his fork to dig right in “Thank you Cap.” He says out loud.

“Sure thing. Coffee?” Steve says as he turns around with a mug filled with coffee, Tony can’t help but make grabby hands “Gimme” he says eyeing the coffee like it was the love of his life.

Steve hands him the mug and chuckles as Tony dives right in taking a big gulp of the burning hot coffee.

“Jesus Tony. One would think you’ve been starving this past week.” Bucky comments.

“Yeah…” Tony starts “I’ve been busy.” He says not wanting to give too much detail. Before anyone says anything further they’re interrupted by a groan.

“God it smells good in here!” Peter groans as he goes straight for the seat next to Tony to sit down. Tony can’t help but tense up as Peter takes his seat, the young alpha smelled absolutely delicious. Tony wanting nothing more than to burrow his nose in the teens neck, getting the scent straight from the source, he can even feel himself leaning in a bit when a voice interrupts him.

“So how are you holding up kid?” Steve asks brining a plate with a stack of waffles to Peter. Tony can’t help but furrow his brows looking at Peter. Had something happened while he was ‘away’?

Peter instantly blushes, the blush creeping down his neck “It was uh… okay?” he ends in a questioning high pitch voice flinching as he says it.

Bucky grunts “Okay? Ruts can be so brutal.” Steve quick to add “It gets better” to Buckys statement giving Bucky a pointed look. Tony who’s only now catching up with everything tenses in his seat. That’s why Peter smells more delicious than the food right in front of him, he can smell the remnants of his rut on him. Tony is quick to shove more of the waffle into his mouth, just wanting the breakfast to be over so he could leave the room.

“Yeah?” Tony half hears Peter say “It can get better? Eve-even without a-a-an omega?” Tony wanting nothing to do with this conversation, he just wants to leave the room. He eyes his food, still more than half left.

“Yeah… It can be alright without an omega.” Bucky says leaning over the table so he can eye Peter. “But there’s nothing like a rut spent with an omega. Especially if they’re in heat too, just begging for you and your knot over and over again.” The tone of his voice leaving everyone to know exactly what he’s thinking of right now. Tony who had his mouth full of food nearly chokes on it and quickly takes a big gulp of his coffee to help force down the food.

“That does sound good.” Peter mumbles and finishes with a low sigh. And by the smell of him he’s probably thinking about it, because the smell of him gets stronger and more aroused. Tony can feel himself starting to slick up a little. He stands quickly from his seat moving straight towards the elevator. He can faintly hear himself saying something about the lab and work. He enters the elevator, telling FRIDAY to take him to the lab, and he can hear Bucky asking what is up with him and Sam answering something about the conversation and being a beta. Tony isn’t really listening because all he notices is how Peter is looking at him with furrowed brows. As the elevator doors close Tony could swear he saw Peters nose flaring, scenting the air looking at Tony confused. The moment the doors closed Tony scented the air but smelled nothing. Surely Peter hadn’t been able to smell anything.

Tony enters his lab and goes to the bathroom. Spending hours on end sometimes even days he had been grateful to think of building a bathroom attached to the lab. He goes for a cabin and takes out a bottle with suppressants, having a bottle down there to ensure he would always be able to take them, even during work binges. As he exits the bathroom and walk towards his desk he says “FRIDAY lock down the lab.” The thought of Peter still lingering in his mind he adds “If anyone asks to enter I’m working on something confidential.” He puts down the bottle on the desk and takes a seat, pop open the bottle.


	3. Chapter 3

Hours later and nothing has come up. Not matter the test, the pills turned out to be just fine. Tony even did several tests on himself to see if he was the problem for the pills not to work. Nothing came up. He is currently laying on the couch staring at the ceiling voicing his thoughts out loud.

“Everything is fine and working. So why was I in heat?”

“I don’t know” FRIDAYS answers and Tony can’t help the sigh leaving his lips. “Surely there must be some sort of reason… FRIDAY I need you to do a search and see if there are stories about unexpected heats.” He gets up from the couch and walk towards his desk cleaning up his desk to make sure there are no traces left of the suppressants. “Maybe you should widen that search to include unexpected ruts?” Tony says sounding unsure.

“Of course sir.” FRIDAY says and moments later adds “Peter is standing outside insisting to get in the Lab” FRIDAY says startling Tony. “Oh he’s insisting huh?” Tony grumbles as move towards the entry of the lab. Peter had according to FRIDAY tried entering the lab multiple times, being denied access every single time, and here he was now, insisting to enter the lab. Tony shakes his head as he can’t believe this kid and he goes to open the door to find Peter there with a sour look on his face that turns to surprise the moment the door opens.

“Mr. Stark!” He says voice high pitched eyes wide.

“Hi kid what’re you doing?” Tony asks.

“Uhh.” Peter starts making Tony raise one eyebrow crossing his arms over his chest. He can see Peter swallow before he starts “Well.. It’s just that you have been here f-f-for more than a day , it was making me restless… And I was worried?” He says unsure.

Tony uncrosses his arms “Has it really been that long?” he says looking at his watch. “Sorry I hadn’t realized. But I do that sometimes Pete, you know that, and you should probably get used to it.” He looks at Peter and smile a little.

Peter shuffles with his feet “Yeah… I guess. But usually I’m allowed in you know?” he continues now mumbling looking down at his feet “And I can check up on you to make sure you’re okay. I couldn’t this time” While it was hard for Tony to hear it was still loud enough for him to make out the words. Tony can feel his Omega side doing a little dance in his stomach.

He steps closer to Peter putting a hand on his shoulder making him look up at him. Tony offers him a small smile “That’s just the Alpha in you kid.”

Peters eyes searches his own before saying “Yeah… But aren’t I only supposed to behave that way towards omegas?” Alphas did tend to care for unbonded omegas, especially when friends. But to get restless and worried, that was usually saved for the omega the Alpha saw as a potential mate. So Tony catches the meaning behind Peters words ‘An omega my alpha sees as a potential mate’.

He shrugs and tries to play it off “What do I know? I mean you haven’t been an Alpha that long, you’ve practically just presented as one. You’re just starting to figure everything out, the same goes for your alpha.”

Peters brows furrow a little “But still. You’re not an omega, I mean you’re a beta.” Peter shuffles a little with his feet biting his bottom lip nervously “I shouldn’t be so worried that I can’t even sleep. Right?”

Tony can feel the nerves. Why is this kid even questioning it? He had made sure not to let his omega side through for years. Tony having been able to hide the fact that he’s an omega is the reason he was even able to get to where he is today with SI. How he managed to stay CEO without having to be married off to an alpha, because as an omega he wasn’t allowed to own the things he did, or at least that’s how it used to be, omegas now having more rights. But all that aside he had managed to hide the fact that he’s an omega, so why was Peter questioning him? How did Peters alpha part single out Tony as a potential mate? He realizes he’s been quiet for too long the moment Peter takes a small step closer to Tony looking at him with wide and eyes searching his “Right Mr. Stark?”

Tony clears his throat. “Yeah… uh right kid. I’m just a good ole beta.” He takes a step back. “You know I’m all done in the lab. So if you want to work on something you’re welcome to do so, I should probably get some sleep.” Tony is quick to say, sidestepping Peter and hurries to the elevator, leaving Peter behind.

He enters his bedroom and is quick to put on new bedsheets and lays down not bothering with anything except taking off his sweatpants. He could feel he had been up for more than 24 hours and wanted nothing more but to fall asleep. But he kept thinking about Peter and the fact he had the audacity to question him being a beta. Eventually he did fall asleep though with Peter on his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony can’t help but lick his lips at the delicious smell. He can feel lips on his neck moving up towards his lips and he chases them. When he feels the soft pair of lips on his he can’t help the sigh leaving his lips. Hands snake down his naked body and grabs his cock, tugs a few times and Tony groans, god that feels amazing. The hand lets go of his cock and travels down further going for his hole and he can feel the nerves starting. Before he gets to stop the hand it has already reached its destination, feeling how slick he is, the finger presses inside. Tony throws his head back and moan loudly.

“So slick for me Omega.” The person above him says and Tony lifts his head back up, opens his eyes and sees Peter. Tony gasps and wakes up, hand in his boxers jerking himself off. He comes hard all over his hand pretty much right away as he wakes. For a second he just lay in his bed, eyes closed and trying to catch his breath.

After a moment to bask in the orgasm he gets out of bed and goes right for the bathroom. He hurries out of his clothes, turns on the shower and step under the water. He reaches behind and touches between his cheeks and notices the slick there. “Fuck” he mutters and starts soaping up every inch of his body with a scent blocking soap. As he rinses off the soap he stands under the showerhead thinking. Peter really had gotten under his skin and he wasn’t sure why. He had been the last thing he thought of before falling asleep, sure, but it had been more than that. In the kitchen yesterday Tony thought he smelled delicious, not just good as he thought alphas usually did. He had actually found himself thinking Peter smelled delicious, mouth watering delicious. So much so that even the thought of it now, has his cock swelling until completely hard and slick gush out of his hole. “Shit” he grumbles having to go through the whole rinsing off the omega smell of him. He grabs his cock and jerks off trying very hard not to think about a certain alpha, but as he comes all over the tiles he can’t help but moan out “Alpha” and picturing Peter.

When Tony is finally done with the shower he goes down to the kitchen. He’s pouring himself a cup of coffee and is waiting for the bread in the toaster to be done when Peter enters the room.

“Good morning Mr. Stark.” He says as he walks around the kitchen island to stand next to Tony.

“Morning kid.” Tony says thoughts going straight to his dream and his shower this morning. _Okay deep breaths,_ he tells himself. He manages not to blush, at least he thinks so, but can’t get himself to look at Peter.

Peter leans in and Tony can hear his inhale as if Peter’s trying to catch tonys scent. Tony tenses and can’t help the shiver that runs down his spine.

He turns his head to look at Peter as Peter retrieves. He knows his eyes are wide and he has to clear his throat before he can talk “You okay there kid?” He can hear the squeakiness of his own voice and can’t help but flinch a little.

Peter looks confused for a second but shakes his head and give Tony a small smile “Yeah… sure. The other day I just thought I smelled…” He shakes his head again “Uh… nevermind. I’m sorry Mr. Stark.” He turns and goes to the fridge. Tony studies him and lets out the breath he had been holding. He was now sure that Peter had caught his scent the other day, which was now making him question Tonys designation. But whatever he had been able to smell the other day he at least couldn’t now. He doesn’t want to take a chance on anything, so he is quick to pick up the bread from the toaster and leaves the room telling Peter he’s going down to the lab.

As Tony reaches the lab he goes straight to the attached bathroom and turns on the water to wash his face. He needs to calm down and pull himself together. His secret of being an omega had lasted for so many years and he wasn’t about to be outed as one now.

What would people even think? He had hidden his designation from just about everyone. While he couldn’t care less about the public, he couldn’t help but worry about his fellow team members. If they ever found out would they treat him differently? Would they treat him as a weak omega who need protection? Sure no one ever treated Wanda like that or thought she needed their protection, but that was different, she was strong and her powers too, whereas Tony was hardly anything without his suit, but a mere mortal.

Tony turns off the water and goes straight to his desk to dive into whatever project was next in line. He needed his focus to be elsewhere. Thinking about Peter got him nowhere except worry, so he sits down and come up with something else he can use his mind for.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony had spent hours alone in the lab working on some new gadgets for Clint when Peter walked in. Tony not thinking much of it at first, thinking Peter has just joined to do some work himself.

“Hi Mr. Stark. Do you think you can make some room on your table?” Peter asks standing in front of Tonys desk. Tony looks up and see Peter standing there with a plate of food and a bottle of water. Tony looks at Peter confused “You brought me food?” Tony asks.

Peters cheeks flush a little red “Yeah. I mean it’s just a sandwich.” He tries to shrug it off. Tony still not understanding why the kid would bring him food can’t help but say “But still, you brought me food. Why?”

“Well you’ve been down here the entire day with nothing to eat but the one piece of bread you had this morning.” Tony opens his mouth to say something about how he didn’t have to do that for him, but before he gets to it Peter says “Will you just take the food?” The blush on his cheeks now creeping down his neck.

Tony is quick to make room on his desk and takes the plate from Peter and sets it down on the table. Peter sets down the bottle of water next to him and just stands there waiting. Tony had every intention of going right back to his work, but Peter standing there made it obvious he wouldn’t leave him alone before he ate something.

Tony picks up the sandwich and take a bite only then realizing how hungry he actually was, so he quickly went for another bite. He hears Peter make out a happy sound and looks up at him in time to see him beaming, like he was proud he made the older man take a break from his work to eat something. Peter takes a step back. “I’ll leave you to it. I’ve got Spider-man duty.” He turns to leave the lab. Before he is completely gone Tony shouts out a “Thank you Pete.” Peter looks back for a second with a small smile and Tony is sure he can smell an incredibly pleased alpha before Peter is gone.

It starts to become a routine. Tony would work in the lab all day not thinking twice about getting something to eat before he calls it a day. Peter however wouldn’t hear of it, so whenever Tony was in the lab Peter would make sure Tony got something to eat. Some days Peter would work in the lab with him and get the both of them something to eat. He would sit on the other side of Tonys desk and they would both be eating talking about this and that. Usually a lot of the conversation would be carried about Peter talking about the latest Spider-man patrol and what had happened, Tony listening. Sometimes they would talk about the latest upgrade or project Tony was working on, especially the ones Peter helped out with. Other days Peter would only swing by with some food for Tony, practically already out of the door to go on patrol.

Peter would even do it in the common room. When ever Tony was in the kitchen eating breakfast with the others Peter would always take the seat next to him, handing him everything he would need. There were times where Peter would even put food on Tonys plate, as if he wanted to make sure Tony was eating enough.

Tony tries not to think too much about it, but he can’t but notice the Omega in him is very pleased of how the young alpha takes such good care of him, making sure he gets something to eat and drink throughout the day.

During the day it was somewhat easy enough to brush everything off as Peter just trying to be nice to him. That it had nothing to do with Peter being an alpha an somehow having figured out Tony was an Omega and for whatever reason had chosen him as a potential made, and now wanting to take care of him. At night however at was a lot harder to just brush it off. He would dream about hands exploring his body, lips kissing him all over, teasing him. He would dream about exploring someone else’s body with his hands, cherishing and kissing every piece of skin he comes across. Every time he looks at the person he always sees Peter, his big brown eyes looking at him with nothing but adoration.

Tony now wakes up every single day gasping and grasping his cock or fingers in his hole. He felt so out of himself dreaming about nothing but Peter. It has become crucial for him to take long showers every morning, first coming hard and then having to soap up his body in the scent blocking soap, to make sure no one could scent the arousal on him.

It’s yet another morning and Tony wakes up with the orgasm running through his body. He’s panting heavily laying in bed. He rolls over groaning, getting out of the bed. He goes straight to the shower, turns on the water and enters, one hand on the wall to support himself and his forehead resting on the wall. He takes a few deep breaths, thinking this is all becoming too much, dreaming about Peter constantly. He had woken up several times during the past couple of nights on right on the edge of orgasm or already coming either in his hand or on his fingers. He had never experienced anything quite like it, feeling arousal almost constantly. He contemplated whether or not he should even bother today, maybe he should just stay in bed all day.

He does eventually pull himself together and finishes the shower. About 15 min. later he enters the kitchen. Steve’s making waffles, Bucky, Sam and Natasha already eating. Steve looks up as Tony enters “Morning everyone” Tony says Steve saying “morning” back, Bucky and Sam mumbling a “morning” with food in their mouth. Natasha turns around in her chair offering Tony a smile “Morning Tony.”

As Tony goes for the seat next to Natasha, Peter enters the room “Good morning.” He says to everyone in the room all answering. As tony takes his seat Peter is already taking the seat next to Tony. He leans in and whispers a “Good morning Mr. Stark.” In his ear, and Tony can’t help the shiver down his spine and the slight blush on his cheeks. He can’t help but think about Peters lips, now so close to his ear only an hour ago all over his body, even if it had only been a dream. “’Morning kid” he answers back, voice a little rough so he clears his throat and turns to look at Steve to ask for a waffle.

By now Bucky had gotten up and around the kitchen island with his plate to put it in the washer. Tony can’t help but notice the glances he gets from both Steve and Bucky, both looking from Peter to Tony. While Tony was sure they didn’t actually know anything he did realize that they thought something was going on. One thing was the way Peter was acting, that could be explained with him being a newly presented alpha who’s trying to do good by someone they look up to, even if it was happening a lot. But another thing was Tonys reaction, and by the looks from Steve and Bucky, that hadn’t gone unnoticed. 


	6. Chapter 6

It was later in the day, Tony was in the lab with Peter. Nothing had really been out of the ordinary, except Tony kept feeling a slight arousal, enough that he at some point had to excuse himself to take a shower.

Peter was working with a new formula for his web and Tony sitting at his desk tinkering away at his own desk. Peter had kept to himself working on the formula and the only thing odd about Peter today would be him being very frustrated which was slightly out of the norm, but the kid had spent days on the new formula and can’t quite get it right, so of course he’s a bit frustrated.

Tony completely focused on his own work had learnt to ignore Peters frustration, so it was quite a shock when he feels a presence behind him. Before he can say or do anything someone is nuzzling their nose in his neck inhaling. “God you smell good.” He can hear Peter sigh. He feels a shiver down his spine and immediately he starts to slick. He closes his eyes and can’t stop the whimper leaving his lips when he feels Peters tongue on his neck. First he feels a gentle lick, just a taste, but the moment the whimper leaves his lips, Peters lips closes on his neck licking and kissing all over his neck. When Peters mouth reaches the neck of his shirt his mouth graces his scent glands and Tony full on moan at the feeling.

“Fuck.” Tony says eyes open. His mind slowly coming back, knowing this is absolutely not what he wanted to happen and he should stop Peter. But before the thought turns into action Peter is making Tony stand from his chair and push him to the desk, pulling the shirt off of Tony, going back to his neck. Licking and kissing Tony now on his scent gland there’s no questioning Tony is an omega because now he is leaking even more slick and feel a throb, his hole wanting – no needing to be filled. Tony whimpering and moaning loving the attention from Peters lips all over him wanting so much more.

“God Omega you smell so fucking good and tastes even better. I’m gonna make you mine.” Peter growls in Tonys neck bucking his hips to meet Tonys, Tony noticing Peters hard on and he can’t help but wanting his knot. Peter grinds his hips with Tonys a few times before stepping away. Tony whimpers at the loss of Peters body and his lips. Peter is taking off his clothes and as he’s taking off his shirt Tony finally comes to his senses. Peter had not only found out Tony was an omega, it was clear he also had every intention of mating with Tony. Tony is pulled out of his thoughts as a very naked Peter is now touching him again, going for the button of his jeans popping it open, zip down and grabs the jeans to pull them off.

Tony stops Peters hands “Hey Pete. How about we slow things down a little huh?” Peter looks at him with glazed eyes before leaning in going for Tony scent glands again. Tony tenses as he realizes the kid’s in rut, in fucking rut. Peter licking his neck and now trying to get Tonys pants down again.

Tony grabs one side of his pants trying to keep them up, his other hand on Peters chest trying to push him away. “Kid you’re in rut. You don’t know what you’re doing. We need to get you to your room.” Peter growls “Mine” and uses his strength to push down Tonys pants taking the underwear down too. Peter turns Tony around and pushes him to bent over the desk. Tony pushes himself up on one arm about to push himself off the desk when he feels it. His arms gives in and he’s supporting himself with his elbows as he groans Peter licking at his hole groaning as he tastes the slick. Seconds late can hear Peter shuffling and feel a prodding at his entrance.

“All right this is happening” Tony mutters, mostly to himself. “FRIDAY lock down the lab, don’t let anyone in on what is happening” He says louder. He doesn’t hear FRIDAY answer because now he can feel a hand on his hip and something big at his entrance nudging its way inside of him. Tony looks over his shoulder to see Peter looking down at his cock as it enters Tonys slick hole. Peter pushes and pushes until his thighs are flush with Tonys backside, Peters cock completely sheathed in him. Both Tony and Peter let out loud moans. Tonys omega part can’t help but clapping their little hands, finally it gets an alpha and not just any alpha, but Peter.

“You feel so good Omega.” Peter growls as he starts pulling out of Tony and push back in “So nice and tight. So wet for me.” He leans over Tonys body as he starts picking up a faster tempo, kissing Tonys back reaching his neck licking Tony there.

“Fuck…” Tony gasps and whimpers at the feeling of Peter inside of him. Peter is picking up the tempo even more and Tony can’t help the pants and gasps leaving his mouth.

“Fuck you’re clenching me so good Omega.” Peter moans right at Tonys ear.

Tony can’t help the whimper “Please… Please Alpha.” He can feel the tears in his eyes, so close to coming but can’t form the words to let Peter know. But Peter must know what he is begging for because he licks a stripe up Tonys neck and growls and his ear “Come… Come on my cock like a good Omega.” Tonys climax hits the moment those words leaves Peters mouth.

“Fuck.” Peter gasps as Tonys climax makes him clench down hard making Peters knot swell impossibly fast. As he pushes in one last time making the knot pop in place, forcing an orgasm out of Tony far too soon, making him space out for a second. Tony comes back to the feeling of teeth piercing the skin of his scent gland, bonding them together, making Tony moan loudly, if Tony hadn't just come twice only moments ago he would've come again. Tony can feel every pump of come Peters cock releases inside him. Peter grinds his hips making them both feel so good. Peter licks the bite on Tonys neck, and Tony can hear himself purr at Peter in complete bliss over his two orgasms and Peters knot still locked inside of him. Tony slowly drifts of, waking up on the floor some time later all curled up in a nest of blankets and pillows with Peter licking the bite on Tonys neck. Tony can feel the very content and happy alpha who’s spooning him and he can’t help but let out a content sigh himself.

Before Tony can do anything or even wake up properly he can feel Peters cock entering him again while Peter is muttering “I’ll take good care of you. You’re mine now Omega.” Tony only then noticing the heat in his skin now realizing he’s in a full blown heat. He doesn’t get much of a chance to think too much about, his thoughts being caught up in Peter and the feel of his cock inside of him. Tony moans slowly turning over to present for his Alpha, Peter quick to follow him.

“So good Omega.” Peter mutters and kisses Tonys neck just once before he starts pounding into Tony again


	7. Chapter 7

When Tony wakes up he knows something is completely wrong. First he’s laying on the floor in what seems to be a nest of blankets and pillows. Second his body his more sore than he had ever felt before, even after some of the most brutal fights he had been in as Iron Man. Third the soreness despite being all over, was a good kind of sore, he felt happy and content, which was odd.

He slowly sits up winching when he sits on his very sore butt and that’s when it all comes back. All the memories of the past week or so. Another body on his pounding into him making him feel better than he had ever felt, best orgasm of his live and more than just one. He remembers the teeth piercing the skin at his neck, his hands flies up to his scent gland and he feels the bite, when his fingers brush it he can’t help but shiver. Touching the mating bite he immediately thinks of Peter, his precious Peter.

Tonys head snap up searching the room. He now remembers how Peters rut had started out of nowhere, Tony hadn’t even scented it, and how Peter had seen Tony as a potential mate. How the alpha side of Peter had actually chosen Tony to be his Omega, mating him and bonding with him. His eyes land on Peter at the other end of the Lab. He’s all curled up arms around his knees and it’s obvious he had been crying.

Tony quickly gets up from the nest hurries over to Peter, not realizing soon enough he’s still very naked, to comfort his alpha. He touches Peters hair and whispers “Hey Pete. Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

Peter shakes his head, lets out a loud sob and looks at Tony, eyes red rimmed, before resting his head on his arms again now full on sobbing muttering “I’m so sorry.” Repeatedly.

Tony pets his hair “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

Peter look up at Tony “Yes I do. I remember you trying to push me off. Trying to get me ou-ou-out of the lab to my room.” Tony starts saying “I know, but.-“ cut of by Peter “But I wouldn’t listen. A part of me knew it was wrong, but I couldn’t stop my-myself and then I bit you a-a-a-a-and now we’re mated. I forced it on you!” Peter moved his hands to his hair pushing away Tonys and he pulls his hair crying even harder now.

Tony had noticed that Peter didn’t have a bite on his scent gland, he was surprised he had been able to resist considering his heat and how much of a liking his omega side had taken to the alpha. But he now knew why Peter obviously thought he had taken Tony against his will. He had woken up without the mating bite, thinking he had forced this on Tony, when it wasn’t the case. His omega was absolutely thrilled Peter had chosen him.

Tony swallows “Look kid. I’m more worried about you.” Peter looks at him confused and Tony sighs pinching the bridge of his nose “You didn’t do anything I didn’t want.” Peters eyes widen and he looks almost hopeful as he says “You wanted to mate me?”

Tony not quite catching on “Yeah kid… You’re a real catch. You’re the kindest and most brilliant person I’ve ever met. I’m sorry you’re stuck with me though.” He can’t help the sigh. He knows that if anyone of them was set to be the loser in this it was Peter. Tony wasn’t easy to deal with and he was years older. Now Peter had an omega as their mate, who didn’t even know how to be a proper omega, like Peter deserved. A few moments tick by before Tony looks back at Peter seeing him smile as he and grabs Tonys hand “Don’t worry about me Mr. Stark. I… Uh… I’ve kind of had a crush on you in forever.” He says with a blush on his cheeks.

Tonys hands goes to Peters cheeks thumb brushing his cheek. “Yeah?” he says and can’t help the smile tugging at his lips, Peters smile widen and he nods probably smelling how content and happy Tony is and now feeling bolder.

“Yeah.” He says moves his head closer to Tonys looking at Tonys lips licking his own and he leans in “I’ve had a crush on you since the day I met you. Probably also before. I mean how could I not.” He says with a small grin. “You are a very handsome guy, very sexy and incredibly smart.” He finishes as his lips touches Tonys. Tony kiss back right away and the kiss deepens.

Peter pulls back looking at Tonys lips, licking his own lips and Tony can’t help but inhale a little sharper, smelling Peters arousal stirring. He feels himself slick up and looks at Peter whimpering “Please alpha.” Peters eyes drift from Tonys lips to his eyes and Tony sees the darkened look of his alpha getting more aroused by the second, especially now that can smell Tonys arousal.

Peter growls and kisses Tonys lips again deepening it licking his tongue in Tonys mouth. Tony moans and moments later he feels Peter pushing Tony to floor situating himself between Tonys legs, kissing him making Tonys head spin.

“Please Alpha. I need you.” Peter looks down at Tony and nods. His one hand reaching for his cock entering Tony seconds later, stretching him out in the best possible way.

Peters head falls down on Tonys shoulder “Wow, you feel so good Mr. Stark.”

Tony chuckles “No need for the Mr. Stark any more Pete.” Peter lifts his head and blush a little “Right.” And leans down to kiss Tony. This was the Peter he knew, slightly shy Peter with a blush on his cheeks. Tony moans, this was so amazing being able to feel everything and no longer just desperate for a knot.

Peters pace quickens and before long Tony can feel the knot swelling and just a few thrusts later the knot catches and locks Peters knot to Tony. Tony orgasms and clenches down on Peters knot while Peter comes hard. Peters lips traces the mating bite on Tonys neck and whispers “Please bite me too Tony.” Tony is quick to follow through and bites Peters scent gland, making Peters hips push forward and moan wantonly. Tony keeps licking the bite as they both come down from their high.

Peters nuzzling Tonys neck and mumbles “That was so amazing.” And Tony can’t help but purr at the knowledge of having done a good job pleasing his alpha. “Yeah it was.” Tony turns his face kissing Peters temple, making Peter purr.

Peter turns his head and look at Tony. “We’re good together, huh?” Tony barks a small laugh. “Yeah… we’re very good together.” And Peter smiles the biggest smile Tony has ever seen.


	8. Chapter 8

The knot deflated, they pulled apart and Tony couldn’t help the groan that left him as Peter pulled out. When the cum gushed out of him Peter couldn’t help the growl that left him, he used 2 fingers to start pushing his cum back inside of Tony. A whimper left Tony, him being far sorer than ever due to the fact he had mated with Peter far too many times to count this past week. Peters head snapped up his eyes finding Tonys and he immediately stops what he’s doing a heavy blush on his cheeks creeping down his neck.

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry Mr. Stark. I didn’t even realize what I was doing.”

Tony can’t help the chuckle leaving his lips. His hand finds Peters cheek, caressing his cheekbone and he push his lips to Peters forehead giving a small peck. “It’s okay, it’s just your instinct.” Peter sighs a breath of relief and leans in to Tonys hand with closed eyes the blush fading “But what did I say about the whole Mr. Stark thing?” He says with a smirk.

Peters eyes snap open and the blush is fully back on his cheeks and a small smile on his lips. “Right, Tony.”

Tony wanting to tease Peter a bit can’t help himself “I find it very interesting. I seem to remember you taking me right on that desk-“ Tony gestures towards his own working desk “not giving two shits about anything giving me quite the dirty talk.”

Peter removes himself and roll over laying on the floor next to Tony, hands covering his red face, the red have now spread all the way to his chest, and groans. “God Tony, that wasn’t me!”

Tony gets up to lean on his elbow and can’t help letting his eyes wander over Peters very naked body. He licks his lip “Really? Because I remember you commenting on my ass, saying, and I quote ‘So nice and tight. So wet for me.” Tony can’t help but notice the twitch in Peters dick and he licks his lip again. Not sure he could actually take another knotting, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have a little fun.

Peter groans, still covering his face, obviously very embarrassed about his alpha self when he was in rut. Tony shuffles a little closer to him leans down and places his mouth near Peters ear.

“Telling me I was clenching you so good. Told me to come on your cock like a good Omega.” Peters breath hitch and a shudder goes through his body, Tony can hear Peter mutter a small, barely hearable “Fuck.” And smirks as Peter removes his hands from covering his face. Tony kisses Peters neck right bellow the ear and kisses down further. Kissing a few extra times at the bonding mark for good measure, before kissing down his chest and going down further.

Tony looks up Peters body and Peter is looking at him with big eyes, darkened and full of arousal, Tony could swear he saw adoration in the eyes too.

Tony reaches his goal and grabs Peters cock now hard as a mast and leaking precome. Peters breath hitches and Tony can’t help the smirk as his eyes land on Peters again. He lick a stripe from base to head and Peters body give in and his head fall back with a loud and wantonly moan.

Tony gives attention to the head, swirling his tongue on the tip. When Peters hips buck Tony takes more of his cock and starts sucking, making Peter buck his hips again and moan. Tony looks up the body of his alpha and can’t help the feeling of pride. Here he is making his alpha fall completely apart because of pleasure Tony is bringing him.

Peter doesn’t last long but Tony don’t mind, they had plenty of time building up his stamina. Tony kisses his way back up and as he reaches Peters neck, one of peters hands goes to Tony hair patting him. Tony kisses the bonding mark on Peters neck and can’t stop the happy humming. Peter smells happy, content and pleased so all Tony can do is nuzzle Peters neck, earning him a chuckle from Peter.

“God you’re amazing Tony.” Peter says, hand still in Tonys hair, tugging a little so Tony lifts his head. The moment their eyes met Peter kisses Tony on the lips. As their lips part Peters sighs “How did I get so lucky to end up with you as my mate?” a small smile is tugging Peters lips. As the words leave Peters lips Tony can’t help but feeling like he finally found his home. Tonys hand touches Peters cheek and he leans in for another kiss saying “I’m the lucky one.” Just as their lips meet again in a tender and loving kiss. Right this moment Tony knew Peter was so much more than just the alpha his omega side had taking a liking to. He was the man Tony had fallen in love with.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony couldn’t believe he had fallen in love, at least without realizing it sooner, and with an alpha of all people. He couldn’t believe after all this time he had actually bonded with someone. But how had it even happened? He had been able to hide who he really is for so long, how had Peter being here somehow changed that? Tony could feel the slight panic beginning to settle in. With the bonding mark on his neck everyone would now know he had bonded with someone, that wasn’t the worst part, technically betas could bond too, it just wasn’t in the same way. Everyone would be able to scent Peter as his mate and the undertones of his omega scent, even if he stayed on suppressants. Everyone would now know the lies he had kept for all these years. What would the avengers say to that? Would they understand why he had done it? Would they even accept him as one of them now?

Tony felt hands on both cheeks, as he starts focusing on the feel on hands on his skin, he starts hearing someone talking to him. His eyes catch a pair of brown eyes wide and panicked. He starts making out the words the person in front of him is saying “Tony what is wrong? What’s happening? Why are you panicking? How can I help” The voice sounding more and more desperate for every question. The words bringing him out of the panic “Are you panicking because of me? Do you regret this?”

Tonys hands finds Peters “No, don’t ever think that.” He manages to choke out. He takes a few deep breaths as Peter says “Okay. What were you thinking about Tony?”

Tony takes another deep breath and looks down “I… Uhh…” He sighs “Honestly I’m freaking out a bit because I’ve always hidden the fact that I’m an omega and now everyone will know. What will people think?”

Peter is quick to say “By people do you mean people or the other avengers?” Tony can’t help the smile tugging at his lips, Peter really was smart. “Kinda people, but mostly the team.”

“They won’t mind.” Peter starts , Tony looks up at Peter “I’m sure they’ll understand. Omega rights only started changing a few years ago. The team will understand that you’ve just done whatever it took to be who you wanted to be.”

Tony sighs “You’re probably right.” He says not quite assured, Peter apparently sees right through him “I know I’m right. Tony this doesn’t change who you are. You’re still the insanely smart guy who invents the most amazing things. The guy who doesn’t eat or sleep enough because you’re way to busy creating the things you come up with. The team will still see that in you, they’ll still see you for you.” Peter quickly ads with a blush beginning to show “Besides if someone does have a problem I’ll kick their asses.” Tony can’t help the small laugh escaping him. One of his hands lands on Peters cheek is thumb brushing his cheek bone “Yeah?” He says with a smile and can’t help but tease Peter and say “My big strong alpha.”

Peter lets out a puff of air and push Tonys hand off his cheek and goes to stand up. He reaches out a hand for Tony to take, which he does, and helps Tony get to his feet. Tony now painfully aware of the cum and slick on his backside and his thighs, scrunches his brows and groans.

“Something wrong? Does it hurt anywhere?” Peter is quick to ask “Yeah, it’s a good kind of hurt though. But that’s not the issue here.” It’s obvious Peter isn’t following so Tony says “I need a shower.” Tony notices the cheesy grin on peters lips and the blush on his cheeks as he realizes what Tonys issue is. “Right” he says and Tony has no doubt the alpha is very smug about it and can’t help the small chuckle. Tony walks toward the bathroom and as he’s about to enter he looks back at Peter “Wanna join?”

Peter is quick to take him up on the offer. They both get in the shower and Peter takes the soap to help clean Tony. Tony thought it was unnecessary, but Peter insisted, and Tony couldn’t help but think it was cute. As the scent reaches Peter he scrunches up his nose and Tony chuckles knowing the alpha is probably unhappy about the scent blocking soap.

Peters eyes snap to Tony “We’re so getting you some new soap.” Which causes Tony to full on laugh but agreeing with the Alpha. Even Tony was a bit irritated by the smell because it blocked out some of the scent of Peter too.

Peter’s getting soap all over Tonys body. He starts with Tonys upper body, massaging Tonys shoulders. Tony sighs and lean into Peters hands relishing in the feel of them. Slowly the hands drift lower, down tonys back. The hands reaches Tonys ass, kneading the cheeks. Tony breathing quickens a little and he can feel arousal blooming. The hands pull the cheeks apart and a finger is brushing over his hole, making Tony whimper and push his ass back. Tonys arms goes to the wall for support as a finger nudge inside and Peters head rests on Tonys shoulder, Tony can hear Peters quickened pants. Tonys head is swimming with arousal as another finger pushes in, the other hand takes a grip on his hip. The fingers push in and out a few times, moaning loudly head resting on the wall when Peter brushes his prostate. Peter place small kisses as he continues to hit the right spot. Tony hardly notices then two fingers become three. Peter keeps assaulting his prostate and it only takes a few more times for his fingers to press inside Tony the right way, before he comes.

Peter removes his fingers, Tony panting as Peter stop kissing Tonys shoulder and starts nibbling the bond mark on Tonys neck. He pushes his ass back and can feel Peters hard cock. “Please Pete.” Tony pants and push back a little more. Peter hums a little, sounding pleased “Fuck yes “, he whispers. Seconds later Tony can feel Peters cock nudging his hole and sliding inside. They both moan and Peter can’t help but buck his hips, pushing a moan out of Tony. “You feel amazing Tony.” Peter pants as he drags his hips back before pushing back in quickly. Peter kisses Tonys shoulders, kissing his way to the bite mark on Tonys neck. The pace goes faster and harder and all Tony can do is beg for more. The knot starts swelling and as the knot locks inside Tony, Peter biting down on the bonding mark, not breaking skin, Tony orgasms and comes on the tiles. Peters hips keeps rocking a little, pushing himself deeper as Tony is filled with his seed.

As they finish the shower Peter is quick to start nuzzling Tonys neck. Tony knows it’s just Peters instincts kicking in nuzzling Tonys neck to force their scents out. Tony grabs Peters shoulders and enjoys the attention from the young alpha, as Peter finishes Tony can’t help but do the same to Peter.

Tony finds some spare clothes for Peter and him to wear. They had been gone all week and surely everyone would have questions. Therefore instead of going straight to his own floor as he wanted more than anything they left the lab and entered the elevator for them to go to the common room. Peter who could feel Tonys nerves increasing grabs his hand and place a small kiss on it “It’s going to be okay Tony.” He says as he look Tony in the eyes. It helps a little on the nerves. Knowing Peter was there with him helped more than anything. As the elevator doors open Tony takes in a deep breath. _There’s no turning back now_ Tony thinks, as they step out, hands still connected.


	10. Chapter 10

As they enter the common room it’s clear that the others are having a movie night. Everyone sprawled out on the couches, tv turned on with the volume turned up higher than normal. Tony can feel a drop of sweat roll down his back, there’s no denying he’s nervous, probably more nervous than ever.

Steve is as far as Tony notices the first one noticing them. He sits up more upright on the couch, grabs the remote and pauses the movie, making everyone turn to look at Steve as to why. As Peter and Tony get closer to the others, the others eyes snap to Peter and Tony. Some looking straight at their hands connected, others the bite marks on their neck making them scenting the air.

Tony can’t help the small whimper that leaves his lips, he thought Peter was the only one close enough to hear, but it’s clear both Steve and Bucky hear it too, both giving a small twitch. They’re probably both reacting a little to Tony, the alpha in them not liking the scent of an uncomfortable omega. It’s clear no one really knows what to do or say right now. Everyone is confused and Tony too nervous to talk. Peters hand squeezes Tonys, Tony turns his head to Peter locking eyes with Peter, who gives him an encouraging smile.

Tony nods a little, take a deep breath and look to the others “So I guess you’re all wondering what’s going on.” Tony starts not knowing how to go from there, what could he possibly say? Lucky Natasha is quick to follow up “I think it’s quite clear. You’re an omega, which I’m assuming means you’ve been since you presented but have kept hidden, and you’ve bonded with Peter.” She says with a shrug “Congratulations. You make a great couple.” She says with a smirk and a twinkle in her eyes. While Natasha seemed more than alright with it, it was clear the others were all confused. Tony could even smell a slight scent of betrayal from the others, not enough to pinpoint who. 

“Thank you Natasha. We’re very happy.” Peter replies when the silence had been a bit too long, he gives Tonys hand another squeeze.

Tony clears his throat “Thank you.” Before he can say anything more or even think of what to say next. Steve clears his throat “I just don’t understand why you would keep a secret.” He sounds angry and betrayed. Tony hears a low grumble from Peter, sure the only ones able to hear would be Steve and Bucky, but everyone would be able to scent Peters anger rising. Neither Peter nor Tony are the ones who get to answer.

Bucky blow out a puff of air “You know why.” Steve looks as surprised as everyone else in the room if not more. Bucky quick to ad “I mean we grew up in the 30’s and omegas had little to no rights back then. And we both know that omega rights have been a long time coming.”

Steve a little less angry but scenting more betrayed now and even slightly embarrassed “Well he should have told the team!”

“When? Back when you met? You guys where hardly a team, just a group of people fighting along side each other!” Tony had not expected Bucky to be the one to stand up for him, he was speechless.

Steve got up from his seat, Peter taking a small step in front of Tony. But it was clear Steve wasn’t focusing on Tony anymore but Bucky. “He could’ve told after. How are you supposed to have each other’s back if you’re keeping secrets!”

Buckys body language far calmer than Steves but was definitely not nearly as calm on the inside. Tony could scent how angry Bucky is, but something else too, a bit like he’s scared. Bucky can’t hide the growl in his voice “Why should he? Huh? It didn’t affect anything he was doing.”

“But it could’ve!” Steve growls back “What if something had happened out on the field, like he went into heat or something? Then what? He would’ve been a target to every alpha near him”

The plates in Buckys arms shifts and he can no longer stay in his seat. He gets up and shouts “That’s bullshit and you know it Steve! Being in his suit no one would even get a whiff of his scent and he obviously had control of his suppressant. Control he wouldn’t have being an omega. You know he wouldn’t be where he is today had he not hidden it, and lets be honest he wouldn’t even be a part of the team!” Bucky took a few steps forward and stop right in front of Steve “He did whatever he had to do to have control over his own life and do with it what he wanted!” Bucky furious now taps Steves chest with his index finger “You have no idea what it really means to have no control over your life. To have someone take that choice away and have no say in what happens to you!”

Steve is in shock for sure, he takes a small step back and whispers “I’m so sorry Buck.” Tony realizes that Bucky, even as an alpha, knew exactly what it meant to have no say, to have their freedom ripped away. His heart aches for him, Bucky who’s quiet and always in control had just snapped, because he of all people knew what it meant to have someone else control his life.

Bucky coming to his senses take a step back, breathing heavily. Probably surprised how he had snapped. Natasha gets up and step between the to alphas. “How about we just all calm down?” She looks from side to side at the alphas as they nod and both take a seat back on the couch.

As Steve has taken his seat on the couch he looks to Tony and clears his throat “I’m sorry Tony. Bucky is absolutely right. I clearly wasn’t thinking for a second.” He turn his gaze to Peter and back “I **am** happy for you both, congratulations on the mating.” Tony can feel Peter is still a bit angry at the alpha but he’s as polite as ever and says “Thank you Steve.” Tony offers Steve a smile, he scents so embarrassed by this that Tony can’t help but feel bad for him “It’s okay Steve, and thank you.” Steve nods, looks down and let out a sigh.

Tony looks at Bucky “Thank you Bucky, I’m sad as to the reason why you understand so well, but really… thank you.” Bucky offers Tony a tight smile and gets up from the couch and leaves the room. There’s no doubt by the way he was scenting he feels miserable. Steve is quick to follow, most likely feeling bad about everything and wanting to check up on Bucky.

A few moments tick by before anyone says anything “So you guys are a thing now?” Vivion says. Both Tonys and Peters head snap towards the others again.

“I feel like the age difference should bother me more. But you guys are great together” Sam exclaims and grabs the remote from were Steve had left it. A smile tugging at Tonys lips and he chuckles “Yeah.” 

Sam who was about to press play on the movie pauses as Wanda stands from the couch going to give Peter a hug “Congratulations you two.” A small part of Tony is mad for a second that the omega hugs his alpha! But as she lets go and hugs Tony too, much to his surprise, he reminds himself that she was very much with Vision, and Peter was in the others eyes still the kid they had watched growing with the challenge of being Spider-man. She is quick to return to Visions side. 

Bruce who shuffles a little in his seat asks the question everyone first had thought when they entered the room “So how did this happen?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated for a little while, compared to the other updates. But I have been sooooo busy with work. I was supposed to work 2 nightshifts last week and ended up working 7 nightshifts, the last one being last night. But here is the next chapter. 
> 
> I will post chapter 12 a bit later, I'm currently writing it right now. Chapter 12 will be the last chapter of this story.

Tony had no real answer to that, he didn’t know how it happened. Everyone looked at him expectantly even Peter.

“I’m not sure, but I do believe that Peters ruts triggered my heats even though I’ve been on suppressants. I was kind of hoping maybe you would know something Bruce?”

Peter grabs Tonys hand and tugs him towards the couch so they could sit down. Bruce deep in thought. “You always made sure to take your suppressants?”

“Always.” Tony confirms.

“And you’ve never had an unexpected heat before?”

“No. Never.” Tony says.

“That’s interesting.” Bruce leans back in the couch thinking. “FRIDAY didn’t come up with anything?” Tony’s surprised he had completely forgotten to check up on whether or not FRIDAY had found any information. “Huh. I forgot to look more into that.” Something that probably surprised everyone but mostly Tony. How had he forgot? He remembers how confused he was at the time but apparently as everything went back to normal, he forget about the small glitch. Before Tony asks FRIDAY Sam starts talking.

“Well obviously you were just reacting to Peters rut because you’re compatible.” Sam says with a shrug. “What?” He asks when everyone looks at him questioning. “Oh come on. You know the stories? Of how if an alpha and an omega is close to one another and one goes into either a rut or heat, the other persons heat or rut is triggered when you’re compatible. I mean I’m a beta and even I’ve heard the stories far too many times.”

“But he was on suppressants.” Peter states. “So?” Sam asks.

“Well it isn’t as easy as that. The stories you’re talking about is when the other isn’t on a suppressant. Their natural cycles being pushed up to fit the others. On suppressants you don’t have your cycles unless you take a break from them. Tony didn’t.” Peter explains.

Sam opens his mouth but Bruce is the one to speak. “What if it _is_ as easy as that?”

“What do you mean?” Tony asks.

“Well we don’t actually know this and I have no idea how to back this up with facts. But _maybe_ Peters slightly altered DNA, due to the spider bite, made this possible?”

“What enhanced his alpha side?” Wands asks.

“Well… yes, kind of. I mean we know from both Steve and Bucky their alpha sides are enhanced. They can make even the strongest alphas uncomfortable and wanting to submit, due to them being enhanced with the super serum.” Bruce says with a shrug.

“But wouldn’t they have just triggered Tonys heat sooner?” Natasha asks.

“Not if I’m not compatible with them but I am with Peter. Right?” Tony says and looks at Bruce who nods “I mean it’s all theoretical, but that could be possible, yes.”

"FRIDAY?" Tony says out in the room. "I'm sorry but I can't find anything on omegas being on suppressants and having their heats triggered. Dr. Banners theory however does sound plausible." FRIDAY answers. Tony shrugs "Well I guess that's that? For whatever reason Peters alpha side affects my omega side."

Peter looks at Tony and can't help the small smirk on his lips "Some would say I bring out the omega in you." Tony pecks Peters lips quickly and whispers happily "I guess you _do_ bring out the omega in me." 

Natasha laughs a little and smile a smug and pleased smile. She leans back in the couch and lets out a puff of air. “Okay. So if all this is true it’s fair to think Tonys suppressants doesn’t work with Peter, right?”

Bruce looking as confused as Tony “Yeah it’s what we’re saying? Uhm…” Bruce looks from Natasha to see if they’re as confused as him, which everyone clearly is.

Natasha claps her hands together, “Great!”, and pushes herself up from the couch and walks towards the kitchen as she says loudly “I call godmother!”

Tony is sure his face is completely pale and his eyes wide as her words sink in. Peter furrow his brows “What?” he mutters quietly and just seconds later a small gasp. His head turn to Tony and he looks about as terrified as Tony feels but only for a second. When Peter notices and scents Tony shock and how terrified he is, he’s quick to wrap his arms around Tony and hug him. _Could he be pregnant? Was it possible?_ Given his age and the fact he had been on suppressants for years he was sure he couldn’t possibly be. But Natashas words had rang loudly in his head, maybe there was some truth to it? _God! And Peter is so young!_

“It’s going to be okay Tony.” Peter whispers for Tonys ears only. Tony swallows the lumps in his throat and Peter offers him a small smile.

“You guys need some space alone?” Wanda offers ready to leave the room if needed. Tony had forgotten the others for a second, snaps his head to Wanda “No it’s okay, we’ll leave if that’s okay?”

Everyone quick to say “Sure!”, “Of course!” as Tony and Peter get up and walk to the elevator.

Once inside Peter turns so he can nuzzle Tonys neck. He leaves small kisses and moves towards the bonding mark and nibbles the mark a little. “It’s okay to be scared Tony. I am too. Whatever happens, happens. You’ll be a great father.” Tony breathing out having not realized he had held his breath. “Yeah you’re right Pete.” He says as the doors opens to his floor. “So will you be, the best.” He whispers as they leave the elevator. Peter can’t help the grin on his mouth as he looks at Tony, having obviously heard what Tony said.

No need to voice it out loud they walk straight to Tonys bedroom – _Our bedroom_ – Tony thinks as they enter. They shed their clothes, leaving them in just their boxers, and goes directly to the bed. Peter spooning Tony and he kisses Tonys neck again. Tony hums he can’t help the omega side of him sighing having his alpha so close.

“You know it wouldn’t be too bad. I would love to have children with you.” Peter hesitantly whispers with his lips connected to Tonys skin, his one hand moving from Tonys hip to his stomach, rubbing small circles. Tony can’t help the small sigh leaving his lips, his head moves back a little giving Peter more access to leave more kisses at his neck, Peter quick to take advantage of that.

“It wouldn’t bother you to be a dad so early in life?” Tony says unsure and full of insecurity, afraid that Peter was just saying these things because of the situation they might be in now. Tony realizing at the same time he very clearly wasn’t bothered by the idea of being a dad, quite the opposite, he could feel excitement at the idea. It was probably just the omega side of him, finally feeling happy and content at the idea of becoming a dad, but he really couldn’t be bothered, because he really did like the idea.

“No.” Peter mummers and start to nibble at the mark on Tonys neck. “To be honest I’ve kind of always thought I would be a dad early on.”

“Really?”

“Probably because of my crush on this older guy I know” Peter cheekily says, tony can feel his smile on his skin. Tony laughs a little just as Peter bite lightly down on the bond mark, the laugh turning in to a gasp, ending in a moan when Peter licks the bite. Peter rubs a little harder on Tonys stomach and moves his hips closer so Tony can feel his hard cock. “You’ll look so good round with our pups” Peter says and Tony can both hear and feel the growl that Peter can’t keep out of his voice. Tony whimpers and pushes his hips back to meet Peter who starts to thrust a little.

“I’ve got to confess” Tony pants “mm?” Peter voices as his legs separates Tonys, his hand moving from Tonys stomach for a second. Tony can feel Peter’s shifting “I quite like the idea of carrying your pups.” Peter growls a little at the statement, Tony’s sure Peter growls an extremely low “mine”, as he tugs Tonys boxers down. Tony is so aroused he doesn’t know what to do with himself, he’s pliant in the hands of Peter, his alpha, and all he can do is pant, whimper and gasp at Peters touches on his body. Peter slowly enters Tony and Tony moans loudly; Tony already so slick no prep is needed. Peter closing his mouth on Tonys shoulder, biting a little and moans into Tonys skin.

He starts moving his hips, his cock sliding almost all the way out before he pushes in again slowly. One of Peters hands move to Tonys neck and holds a small grip and the other returns to Tonys stomach rubbing small circles. One of Tonys hands grab the bedding and the other land on top of Peters on his stomach.

They stay on their sides Peter keeps the pace slow, his lips never leaving Tonys skin and his hand never leaving Tonys stomach. Peter who keeps telling how amazing of a dad Tony would be, how good an omega he was, how beautiful he would look pregnant. As Peters knot inflates and Peter pushes in one last time, he bites down on the mating bite hard enough to draw blood. Tony comes harder than he ever had before, one hand flying up to Peters head grabbing his hair keeping him in place.


	12. Chapter 12

They would soon realize that Natashas quick thinking when hearing Bruces theory on Tonys suppressants was right. A few months later Tonys was showing, pregnant with twins. Peter practically at Tonys side at all times to make sure everything was okay. Tony would pretty much have to beg Peter to go patrolling as Spider-man. Peter antsy all the time with pent up energy both because of the pregnancy but also because he no longer patrolled on his own account. At the same time Tony absolutely loved having Peter by his side. They spent a lot of their time together in the lab working on new projects. Tony couldn’t go out on missions any longer that just meant he had more time in the lab upgrading and adding things to the others suits. Peter was there making sure Tony wouldn’t do any heavy lifting. Peter was always making sure to tend to Tonys needs. Tony was eating far more regularly now, being pregnant and an alpha bringing him snacks and meals all the time.

Tonys worries about the team now seemed futile. Everyone was incredibly supportive of Tony being an omega. Steve had spent hours on end trying to make up for his first reaction to the news. No matter how many times Tony said it was okay and a part of him understood, because of course he understood. Tony knew why Steve felt betrayed with him keeping a secret like that, thinking for a second Tony hadn’t seen Steve as a close friend like Steve had seen him as one. But as soon as Steve got over the shock of it all he understood why Tony had kept a secret and was embarrassed about his initial reaction. Steve still went out of his way to let Tony know he was as much a part of the team now as before. Sure Tony couldn’t join on missions being pregnant and all but Steve made sure to always hear out Tonys ideas on how to do things and following them, most of the time at least, but surprisingly more now than before.

For some reason everyone was more relaxed around each other now, starting to act more like a family rather than a group of friends. Movie nights with the whole team became a weekly thing, sometimes more than once a week. They started eating dinner together almost every night, if not the entire team, then at least part of the team. Sure there were nights where Tony and Peter had a date night or some of the others went out. But even then the rest of the team would eat dinner together. They would also eat their breakfast together. Most of the time it would be Steve making breakfast for everybody, him being an early riser and finding it comforting to make breakfast.

Bucky seeing Tony and Peter all happy together had been inspired to find a mate too. Telling Tony one late evening when he was sure Peter had fallen asleep, he had been jealous at first to see the couple together. Not because of them per say but because he could see how happy they were together and he now wanted that for himself. He wanted that special someone to spend his time with, to call his home and to become a family with. Tony and Peter had gone out of their way to find Bucky the perfect omega for him, both sure who that would be. They even set the two up on a date together, that however was a total bust. Though it did lead to Bucky finding his perfect someone. The omega, Lisa, Tony and Peter had set him up with, had left Bucky mid date coming up with some lame excuse to leave. Bucky had soon turned to the bartender to pay their bill and his eyes landed on an omega in distress. She had been out with two of her friends one a beta the other an omega when two alphas wouldn’t leave them alone. Bucky had been quick to interfere making the alphas leave. He had ended up talking to her all night and she had opted to stay even when her friends went home. Bucky followed her home that night and had asked if she would be interested in meeting again. They had met the next day, ending up spending every day together for a whole week, being in a relationship by the end of the week. Ever since that she too would attend most of dinners with the team and movie nights.

Tonight was yet another movie night everyone caught up in the movie on the screen except Tony. Peters head rested on Tonys shoulder, one of his hands mindlessly running through Peters hair. One of Peters hands rested on Tonys stomach stroking it every now and again. He looked around the room and loved seeing how everyone was splayed out on the couches completely relaxed. Every now and again someone would make a funny comment on something in the movie, other times there would be small bickering between some of them, most of the time about how someone had eaten all of the popcorn or whatever candy there was, usually the blame would go to Bucky or Steve.

Tony let out a small sigh, absolutely content. Peter raised his head and looked at Tony questioning. Tony quick to give a small peck on Peters lips. “Just happy, that’s all.” He whispers for Peters ears only, though he knew both Bucky and Steve could hear him too. Peter smiles and kisses Tonys lips a bit longer humming “Yeah… Me too. This is a dream come true.” While Peter doesn’t say it out loud he knows Peter isn’t just thinking about the twins they’re expecting. He sees how Peters eyes scan over everyone in the living room and he know Peter too is happy of how the team has slowly become a family, their team now more of a pack. Peters eyes lands on Bucky and his mate all wrapped up in Buckys arms and he turns to whisper to Tony “My spider sense tells me our pups are gonna get a friend sooner than we expected.” Tony sees how Bucky tenses a little and look to Peter with wide eyes. He shifts to hug his mate a little tighter. Tony could scent a very happy and pleased alpha on the other couch. Tony gives him a small smile and nods and Bucky smiles back cheeks tinted red. Turned out a week later that Peter had ben right about that comment.

Both Tony and Peter knew this was the life they were meant to live, with this extended family that had been brought together through the trials they had all gone through both separately but also together as a team.

Tony couldn’t help but think his life had somehow turned perfect. Though had you asked him years ago he never saw this as his future. While Peter was his home, his safe haven. The Avengers had now turned into his family, his pack, and he wouldn’t want to change a thing.


End file.
